


Anything, for you

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link has to leave. For a while? Forever? Zelda doesn't want him to go. That's it.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Anything, for you

It was time.  
  
The decision was to be made.  
  
He turned to her, giving her one, last kiss.  
A kiss with finality. A kiss of all of his unspoken _i love you_ 's prior to now. A kiss that spoke of sorrow. The sorrow he felt for not being able to fulfill his promise to her. His promise of living the rest of his days with her, in his simple, Hateno home.  
  
Tears. Hot tears slid down her face  
  
'no. **No** , Link you cant-' he cupped her face. A loving, sad smile on his.  
  
She could hear her heart shatter.  
  
She knew he wouldn't ever do this willingly. She knew he was doing this, for her. For her safety. For her life. And unbeknownst to him, the little one's too.  
  
His callused thumb wiping the stray tears, he stepped back.  
It tore his soul in half to step away from her.  
To know he was to leave her so abruptly, for the second time in his life.  
To know, he would never see the family he's always wanted. The family he was leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I just wanted to make myself sad for 3 minutes, and decided to share with all of you :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
